gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Queen Serenity III
Appearance Serenity has long curly yellow-green hair, blue-gray skin, silver eyes, and a gray mermaid tail. Her ears are pointy and she has gills located on her neck. She has enormous bags under her eyes. Perched on top of her head is a simple silver crown. She wears a bloodred swimsuit top. She would look normal, except she has a chunk taken out of the side of her tail, a piece off of her fin, and she’s missing an arm and part of her waist. The wounds look fresh and gruesome, yet they don’t bleed. She has a small cut in the center of her chest. Despite her looks, her missing arm is still very much there, only invisible, and she loves to use this to her advantage. Her expression often looks a bit crazed and it’s often difficult to tell whether it looks like she’s about to cry, about to get mad, or just really awkward and friendly. She's also pretty short for her age and she's pretty petite. Personality At first, she only seems a bit crazed, a bit nice and very friendly, but her insanity often quickly becomes clear after only a bit of conversation. She hallucinates and often hears voices. She finds pain, even her own, hilarious, and it doesn’t take much to change her mood. Simply blinking can sometimes send her into a murderous frenzy and it’s just as easy to make her decide to stop. In the rare moments where she seems normal, she’s childish, fun and friendly. She can be a bit paranoid, but about all the wrong things. She might be a tiny bit smart. Powers *she can control some water nymphs *because she's dead, stuff like breathing, eating, and sleeping aren't a problem for her. She doesn't even have the need to blink. Weaknesses Her insanity makes it difficult for her to make or keep allies she's already made. She also can't do much on her own. Backstory Back when she was alive, she was the ruler of a powerful kingdom of mermaids deep in the ocean. There was a plague and in order to protect her from getting infected like the rest of her family, they isolated her from everyone for a few years. This was a bad decision, they realized, when she began hearing voices and slowly began to go mad. When she was finally allowed to rejoin her kingdom, her entire family was dead she was the only one left to lead, despite her unstable mental condition. Her mental health only worsened from then on, and eventually, she was stabbed by one of her servants and left to be devoured by sharks after ruling for 6 years. Her death was officially labelled an accident. Relationships Galaxian: Serenity has become very fond of and attached to him, despite her (probably now pretty obvious) evilness. She has greatly enjoyed her time with him, though she is very aware that soon, he's not going to like her very much... Gallery Category:Female Category:OC